Namelesss
by Toshi-Ama
Summary: Roxas is the shadow of Sora, the American Dream, but then Axel comes and makes him feel worthwhile! Please R&R! Pairings: R&A, S&R, N&D, C&A...others! PLEASE READ! Rating may change...
1. Football Games and Skateparks

**Broken Plushie: Now is this story going to be like TP?**

**Toshi: No, and it's going to be long...VERY long.**

**Plushie: -gasp- Oh my...**

**Toshi: Yes I know! Now , read and review my loves!**

**Emily: I AM SO COOL!**

**Toshi: Yes you are my love!**

**Plushie: -growls- **

**Emily: Are you a puppy?**

**Plushie: -blinks- No...**

**Emily: -sniffs head- Your head smells like a puppy! -runs off-**

**Toshi: Oh...well...REVIEW MY LOVES!**

**(P.S: Still co-written by Plushie with love!)**

**Roxas's P.O.V.**

I sighed. My parents are making me go to another one of his games. Him...Sora. My brother. He is older then me by a year and is the American Dream. Great looks, football player, popular, straight-A student, and every girl's dream, but he is taken by Riku, his boyfriend. All the girl's at school don't care; they still think he is the greatest thing since sliced bread. Then there is me. Roxas. The average all-around unnoticed by all boy who goes around life as a ghost. Unnoticed and alone. Except by Sora, but that's another story.

I shivered and pulled my black hoodie tighter around my body. Despite my attempts to stay home, I was dragged to another one of Sora's football games. Being the quarterback of the Twilight Town Eagles, you guess I would have to be there to cheer Sora on. Well, I don't want to. The games are where all Sora's stuck-up friends go. And me, well I would rather be at the skate park, with my friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. They were all probably wondering where I was. Well guys I'm stuck at another one of Sora's fantastic games. I scanned the crowd, and there was Kairi, Sora's number one fan. She was the most popular girl in school and could have any guy she wanted and she chose Sora. I chuckled. Kairi was a ditz, and a very smart ditz at that. Last year, we had to do a fitness test, and we were all told to run around in a circle, Kairi raised her hand and Mr. Francis called on her. She asked him what a circle was. No one is our school will ever forget that. I ran my fingers through my gravity-defying blonde spikes. I wonder how they stay like that, in a big clump of spikes on top of my head. Sora, now his spikes were fine, but mine, now they were a big mess of bed-head. I sighed and stood up. My parents didn't care, they were yelling for Sora. Riku eyed me as I walked out of the stand. I didn't care. I was going to the skate park. Screw my parents; anything beats this hell-hole.

I trudged along the street; the skate park was only a couple blocks away. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Roxas...Roxas where are you going?" Came a voice. I spun around. Naminé, my next-door neighbor and best friend.

"Skate Park." I replied, though that was a no-brainer.

She has known me since we were two. "Oh yeah, okay, well I guess I'll see you later. I have to go back to Demyx." She said.

I groaned, "You still date that loser."

See, Demyx is how you would say...odd. I think that he is hurting Nam, but I'm not sure. Sometimes she will come home from dates and have bruises on her arm. I ask how she got them, and she won't answer.

"Yes. He is a good person. Now I will see you at home. Don't get in too much trouble." Naminé called running back to the game.

I chuckled and kept walking. I smiled when I saw the old iron gate separating me from the world I know. The place is old, and covered in graffiti of different colors and size. It was a small place; a small snack bar was at the far corner. I squinted. I could see all my friends at the back. I walked back, nearly being killed by boarders flying past me.I finally made it to the back and sat down next to Olette. She smiled.

"Hi Roxas!" She said.

I smiled. Sitting next to her was Pence, and next to him Hayner, and then Plushie and Toshi. They were in my Science class.

"Hey Roxas. Why aren't you at the game?" Hayner asked, sipping his soda. I sighed.

"Hmm, stay at the hell-hole, hang out with my friends...oh such a hard choice." I joked. Pence laughed.

"Thats just like you Roxas. Sneaking out and getting in trouble." Pence joked.

I laughed and leaned back. Plushie and Toshi were really close together, and a series of giggles and whispers came from them. I coughed. Toshi looked up.

"Hey Roxie. What are you up too?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not much. Say, Toshi. Why aren't YOU at the game. Isn't Kris on the team?" I asked. Kris was her twin, and she knows how I feel. Toshi groaned.

"Well my friend. Like you said, hell-hole or friends. I picked here." She reypled. Plushie smiled.

"Yes and i'm glad you did." She said.

Toshi smiled. I raised my eyebrow. They were an odd couple of girls. But thats just like me, picking the wierd friends, who are also the most fun. I leaned forward again. Olette was staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked. She seemed to spacing out a bunch lately.

"Yeah just thinking." She said.

"You, think. Ha yeah right." I teased. Olette scowled and playfully slapped my arm. I grabbed it.

"Damn girl those self-defense classes are working!" I praised.

Olette smiled. See, a couple years ago a man stopped by us and tried to grab Olette, luckily Hayner and me were there. Ever since she won't go alone anywhere. I stood up. Plushie and Toshi followed suit. I stared at them. "Are you following me for a reason?" I asked.

They smiled. "Maybe. Where are you headed?" Plushie asked.

I shrugged, "Probably just going to walk down the street and get yelled at by my parents. Normal stuff." I replied.

Toshi shrugged, "Can we follow you?" Toshi asked.

I nodded. Seeing as even if I said no they would have followed. I waved by to the rest of the gang and walked down the street hands in my pockets, being stalked by Plushie and Toshi. They were whispering back and forth and giggling sometimes. I stopped.

"You know. You two are really crazy." I said.

Plushie put her hands up. "Hell no! I'm not the crazy one, she is!" Plushie said, pointing to Toshi.

Toshi smiled. "Yeah that's me! You know a lot of people on the street have asked me if I was on crack!" She said.

I eyed her. "And you told them you were, right?" I teased.

She scowled. "No, I am NOT on crack. I am just crazy." She said and stormed off past me.

Plushie linked arms with me. "Lord you just pissed her off. And that is the WORST thing you could do right now." Plushie said.

I laughed. "Why? She gonna kill me in my sleep or something?" I laughed.

Plushie looked serious. "Did she tell you she was? Damn...I thought she wasn't gonna tell you..." Plushie said, looking down. I raised and eyebrow. Sure, Toshi was crazy, but not THAT crazy. I shrugged and un-linked with Plushie. She scowled and ran up with Toshi. She whispered something in her ear, and Toshi grinned. She turned back to me. "I'm sorry, Roxie." She said.

I shrugged. "It's okay." I said. She smiled.

Plushie's face lit up, "I almost forgot to tell you! My cousin, Axel, is moving here in two days. He's coming to our school." Plushie said.

"So?"

"I think you'd like him." She said, and skipped off down the street.

Toshi sighed, "She's just as crazy as me. See you in Science tomorrow." Toshi said, running quickly to reach the older female. I laughed. I had just made it to the game when I was bombarded with people. Apparently, the game ended. I looked around. Sora and Riku were laughing in the middle of a, well, circle of people. I shook my head and headed toward the car. I leaned against the side of our green van and sighed. I saw my parents. They looked...pissed. I waved. My dad charged up to me. He grabbed my arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked. Sora saw him shove me and ran up.

"Skatepark, duh." I answered. My dad noticed the sarcasm in my voice. I could see his blood boiling.

Sora grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about it dad, I am sure he'll be at the last game next week, won't you Roxie?" He said.

I laughed, "Whatever. Just take me home now." I said.

Dad let go of me, walked around, and got in the car. I filed in and buckled. I looked at Sora. He smiled. "What the hell are you so smiley about?" I asked.

He grimaced, "Roxas, why are you so sad all the time?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Life sucks that's why." I said. We pulled down the driveway to our house. It's a nice house. Two-story house, white-painted outside, black frames around the windows. There is a light hanging under the archway in the door where a black door sits with the gold numbers: 657 are nailed. There are big bushes next to the house and a cement walkway leading from the driveway to the porch. I slammed the car door shut in our over-cluttered basement and walked up the steps followed by Sora, my mom and dad. I darted toward the left and entered my room. Slamming my door in the process, scaring our cat. She jumped up and fell off my bed. I laughed and sat on the bed. I took off my black shoes and laid down on my bed. Cat, which is the name of our cat, curled up on a pile of clothes in the middle of my floor. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day...

I woke up and looked around. Room still the same, and Cat was gone. I stood up and changed clothes. (A/N: Normal Roxie) I walked down the steps into the kitchen. Dad was reading the paper and Mom was cooking. Sora was already eating. He smiled when I sat next to him.

"What do you want?" I asked. He shrugged and took a bite of cereal.

"Nothing. Can't I talk to my little brother?" He asked.

I groaned, "Not without wanting something." I replyed. He sighed.

"You caught me. Riku is coming over tonight and I was wondering if-"

"I could leave so you could be alone. Yeah yeah sure why not." I said. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Roxie." He said. I shurgged and stood up. Mom eyed me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"No." I repyled coldy. I picked my bookbag up off the floor and walked out the door. Namine was already at the bus stop between our houses. She smiled. I stood next to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay. You?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Had better days."

"Hai..so, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I might go to the skate park." I said. She laughed.

"Sugoy Roxas you go there too much. It's almost like you live there."

I laughed. "Yeah. Some would think." Just then our conversation ended. Sora walked up. He smiled.

"Hey Nam. How are you?" He asked. She giggled.

"I'm good. Is Riku coming over tonight?" She asked. He nodded.

"Thought so. Demy is coming over and-"

"Nam please. Demyx is-"

"A good person! Leave him alone."

"No Nam. Is he hurting you?" Namine got quiet. I took a deep breath in a looked down. Sora stared at us, an odd look on his face. Thank god the bus came then, thank god. We loaded on. Sora going to the back, and me and Nam sitting next to each other in the front. Pence and Hayner were sitting next to each other oppostite of us. They smiled.

"Staying out of trouble I hope?" Pence asked. I laughed.

"Yeah right. I was born trouble and trouble i'll be until' I die." I said. Nam laughed.

"It's true." She added. I hugged her.

"You know I love you right?" I said. She smiled and wormed out of my arms.

"Yes Roxie and I love you too." She said. I smiled.

"Good."

We arrived at school and I waved by to my friends. We only had Gym together. First period for me was Science with Mr. Hughes, the pervert-rapist. No one likes him. Not even the staff here. I turdged in a sat in my seat. Next to no one, across from Plushie and Toshi. Plushie was there, sitting and staring into space, but Toshi wasn't.

"Uhh..where is Toshi?" I asked. Plushie looked at me.

"I don't know. She wasn't on the bus." She said. I leaned back.

"Hmm..." I wondered where she could be. Just then Toshi walked in. She had a cast settled into a blue sling and sat down next to Plushie. Plushie gasped.

"SUGOY WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!" She screamed. Toshi blinked.

"Oww, my ear. And I fell down my steps." She said, sitting her bookbag by her feet. I stared at her.

"You don't have steps at your house." I said. I've been to her house. No steps. Toshi stared at me.

"So..."

"What really happend."

"I-I fell out of my tree."

"You don't have trees in your yard." Plushie added. Toshi looked at the floor.

"Well..I am waiting." I said. She looked at me.

"Someone pushed me down. And I don't know who." She said. I was about to ask why when the door slammed shut. Mr. Hughes strolled in, grinning.

"Pop Quiz." He said. Everyone groaned.

After Class...

Plushie linked arms with Toshi and walked off with her to their next class. I stumbled down the hall and saw Nam. She was leaning against the lockers, books pressed against her chest with Demyx leaning over her. She looked scared. I walked up to her and leaned next to her. Demyx frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked. I smiled.

"Just saying hey to my best friend, the one whom I would do anything for." I said, eyeing Demyx up and down. He laughed.

"Well, she is talking to me right now so get lost." He said. I sighed.

"Well Nam, catch ya later okay? Get on tonight." I said. She nodded. I walked to my next class. Sora and Riku stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked. Riku laughed.

"You don't seem happy to see me Roxie!" He said. I laughed.

"Ooh sorry Riku. If I don't like Sora, what makes me think I am gonna like you?" I said. He frowned. Sora patted his back.

"I still love you." He said. Riku smiled and they kept walking. I shook my head and walked into my next class.

Gym Class...

I eyed around. Everyone was in the usual spot, the corner by the mop buckets. I strolled up and sat next to them all. Them, being Pence, Hayner, Olette, Namine, Stephanie, Lauren, Toshi and Plushie. They smiled.

"Whats up Rox?" Pence asked. I shrugged.

"Gas prices...the sky...airplanes...should I go on?" I said. Pence laughed.

"No. So, Plushie was just telling us about Axel." Pence said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I care?" I said. Plushie growled.

"Becuase. He is in every one of your classes, he skates, and he knows Toshi. We should all get along." Plushie said. I sighed. Lauren and Stephanie were rolling on the floor, their faces red as a tomatoe! I cocked my head to the side.

"Uh, guys..." I said. Lauren calmed down a bit and looked at me.

"Yeah." She said.

"Um, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stephanie is just an odd child, her theories and such..." Lauren said, her voice fading out from Stephanies exssesive chattering.

"Oh! Oh! You know Roxie that homosexuals are going to RULE THE WORLD!" She chimed. Lauren burst out laughing and fell over again. Stephanie stared at her, as if Lauren was the crazy one, not her. I shook my head, scared of Stephanie and her crazy logic, and looked over at Toshi.

"Whatever. Oh, Toshi, why did that person push you down?" I asked. She frowned and looked down. Plushie growled again.

"Leave her alone. She'll tell us when she's ready." Plushie said, and she put her arm around Toshi and talked to her. I shrugged and looked at Namine. She looked scared and was staring across the gym at Demyx. I tapped he shoulder. She looked at me.

"Oh. Hey." She said. I stood her up and took her across the gym into an empty corner.

"Tell me what is going on...you seem distracted, scared. Did he do something?" I said. She looked at the floor. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Namine tell me. I am your best friend." I said, staring into her eyes. She looked away and broke loose of my grip. She ran across the gym to Demyx. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back to the gang. They stared at me.

"What was that about." Toshi asked.

"Nothing."

Later That Same Day...

School finally let out and we all walked to the buses. I spotted Nam and walked to sit with her. Demyx suddenly came out of no-where and sat next to her. I flicked him off and walked father to the back. There was an open seat next to Pence and Hayner. I took it. Sora saw me and came up. He sat next to me.

"Hey Roxie what are you up to?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I said. Riku came up and sat in front of me. I was trapped.

"Thats not nice Roxie." He said. I sank down into my seat. This was going to be a long ride.

"So Rooxxieee. I hear that a new guy is coming to towwnnn!" Riku purred.

"Yeah, Axelll." Sora chimed in. I groaned.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said. Thank god our stop was next. I ran past them and dashed off the bus. I ran into the house and to my room. I slung my bookbag on my bed, nearly killing Cat, and logged on to my computer. Plushie, Pence, and Namine were on. I signed on.

_**Skateboarder4life has logged on**_

**Skateboarder4life: Hey Pence, Plushie...Nam**

**ArtisticOne: This is Demyx. Nam is downstairs.**

**Pence207: Hey Roxas**

**Skateboarder4life: Plushie...**

**Plushie: Hey...sorry. Here, Axel is signing on. He just called me**

_**PyroManiac67 had logged on**_

**Skateboarder4life: Wtf hes a pyro?**

**PyroManiac: No. I like fire. Not starting them. My dad was a firefighter. Guess it grew on me.**

**Skateboarder4life: Oh. Well. whatever.**

**Plushie: Sorry Axie, he's so nice to people**

_**YourLittleToshi has logged on**_

**Plushie: Hey Toshi**

**YourLittleToshi: sorry it's hard to type with one hand**

**Skateboarder4life: thats okay...**

**PyroManiac: Hey Toshi, you left uh, some handcuffs over here...**

**YourLittleToshi: so thats where they went...**

**Plushie: hehe...**

**Pence207: Sorry guys, gotta go. Talk to you later**

**Skateboarder4life: okay bye.**

_**Pence207 has logged off**_

**PyroManiac: So, who are you Skateboarder4life?**

**Skateboarder4life: does it matter?**

**Plushie: -growls- YESS IT DOES ROXIE**

**Skateboarder4life: well now he knows who i am**

**PyroManiac: Roxie? Are you a girl?**

**YourLittleToshi: SUGOY! -dies of laughter-**

**PyroManiac: OO**

**Skateboarder4life: NO! HELL NO! I AM A BOY AND MY NAME IS ROXAS GOD!**

**PyroManiac: Oh, sorry**

**Skateboarder4life: Hey demyx is Nam there now?**

**ArtisticOne: Yes Roxas this is me**

**Skateboarder4life: Nam I am sorry. I still love you**

**ArtisticOne: i love you too. Gotta go though. Bye everyone.**

_**ArtisticOne has logged off**_

**PyroManiac: Woah i am so lost**

**Skateboarder4life: Gomenasai **

**Plushie: Namine is Roxas's best friend, Demyx is her BF**

**PyroManiac: oohh! okay!**

**YourLittleToshi: shit...moms home...gotta go**

_**YourLittleToshi has logged off**_

_**FootBallFreak54 has logged on**_

_**Riku67 has logged on**_

**FootBallFreak54: Hey Roxie! Plushie! Uh...**

**PyroManiac: axel**

**Riku67: Hiya Roxie!**

**Skateboarder4life: Go away**

**Riku67: but i am in the basement with Sora**

**FootBallFreak54: Yeah we love you Roxie!**

**Skateboarder4life: go to hell**

**PlushieLove: Your so nice**

**PyroManiac: ...**

**Plushie: Roxie...**

_**Skateboarder4life has logged off**_

**Plushie: so, how do you like Roxie?**

**PyroManiac: seems, interesting...**

**Plushie: Just wait till' you meet him**

I sighed as I looked at the last thing said in chat. Axel was an odd, and why does Plushie care what he thinks about me? I sighed and layed my head back. What an interesting day tomorrow is going to be.

**Toshi: and there you go!**

**Plushie: -claps- good job!**

**Toshi: thanks dear! now, review or no updates please! As you have noticed, this is one lonngg chapter, well, longer then normal for me. I am trying to expand my stories, and so therefore RN2 will be longer too! So, please, review! Andd make it at leadt 7-10, pretty please with sugar on top! I will love you forever! HERE! Have a brownie! -hands out brownies to reviewers ONLY-**


	2. Meeting Axel

**Toshi: I KNOW I AM LAZY! FINALLY AN UPDATE YAY! Hope you enjoy it! PLUSHIE AND ICECROME ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO GET CREDIT HERE! Oh..and Lauren and Stephanie. And I also know that it will ALSO have ALOT of SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS SO IGNORE THEM..if you can help it:D**

I bolted up. Sora had yelled at me to get up. I groaned and slowly rose to my feet, wishing I could crawl back into my warm bed and sleep. I lazily made my way into the kitchen after dressing myself. Sora stared at me. I cocked my eyebrow.

"What." I coldy stated.

"You don't look to well." He said. I shrugged.

"So."

"I'm worried."

"Don't be." I said. I stood up and walked out. I could hear my parents arguing with Sora.

"The boy needs to eat, Jan." Dad said. My mom sighed.

"I don't know whats wrong with him. He hasn't eaten in a couple days." Sora said.

"Me either-" But I walked out the front door before I could listen to more. I looked down at myself. Sure, I was skinny, but I wasn't annorexic. I just don't want to eat when i'm not hungry. I saw Namine sitting on her porch, staring at the tree that is in the middle of our yards. I walked to her. She weakly smiled.

"Hey." She said. Her face was pale, like all the life was sucked out of it. Her once lively blue eyes were cloudy and lost their light. I examined her head to toe, for she was in a macabre state.

"Nam..." I tried to say, but couldn't find the words. It was horrible seeing her this way. Namine sometimes got really sick, and it was always bad. She always says shes fine, but she really isn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She slowly nodded. I took her hand.

"Nam...it will be okay..." I said. She nodded. I stood up and walked to the bus. Sora and Riku, who had slept over, were standing there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as I approached the older males. They grinned.

"Roxie. How are you doing!" Riku purred. I turned away. Sora came in front of me.

"Roxie! I-" But Sora was cut of from the roar of our bus. I silently thanked god that it came when it did. I climbed aboard, sitting in my normal seat, and Pence and Hayner were there. Pence asleep, Hayner playing his PSP. He is obsessed with that thing to an unhealthy extent. I shrugged and laid my head back. My leg started to vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Roxas." I answered as normal.

"Hey Roxie. It's Plushie." Came the familiar voice from the other end.

"Sup'."

"Nothin. Axel came early. He's on the bus. Here-" She said, and there was a crackling on the other line.

"Hello?" Came a deep males voice.

"I'm guessing your Axel." I said.

"Yeah, Roxie? The one from online."

"Yes. The NOT girl." I said, announciating the "not" part so he can get it.

"Yeah I know."

"So, what- oh wait nevermind." I said, remembering Plushie saying he had all my classes. Joy for me.

"Uh, okay. Here, Plushie wants you."

"Hey Roxie. We gotta go. Picking up Toshi." She said, and the phone went dead. I slid my phone back in my pocket and proceeded to sleep, but was interrupted by the screeching of the breaks. Damn, school. I sighed and loaded off, entering Science with Mr. Hughes. I noticed Plushie and Toshi, but across from Plushie, were there was supposed to be an emtpy seat, was him. Axel. I don't know what first told me, his deep-green eyes, his lucious red spikes with that wonderful touch of orange hi-lighting it, or the way he smiled when he saw me, but he was an angel. I slowly approached the trio, first setting my bag down and looking at Toshi and Plushie. They were grining from ear to ear. I cocked my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Told you you would like him." Plushie and Toshi chimed together. I turned to Axel. He laughed.

"Well, I guess there is no need for an introduction." He said.

"Yeah. And I hope you can tell that I am deffinatly NOT a girl." I added. He laughed.

"You sure about that?" He said. I frowned.

"Yeah. Unless girls suddenly have dicks." I said. Axel laughed, his green eyes shining with joy.

"So, I guess that-" But yet again, my thought are always interrupted by that goddamn slamming of the door when Mr. Hughes comes in. Dammit, why now? I asked myself. Mr. Hughes smiled.

"Well hello Mr. Axel Nanko...jr. Nice of you to join us. I hear your related to Plushie over here? Cousins?" He said, seeming nice when we all know he is a bitch. Axel smiled.

"Yes. And I would prefer it if you would never call me Mr. Axel Nanko again." He said coldly. Mr. Hughes frowned.

"I will NOT have you address me in such a tone."

"Then plug your ears, because this looks like the start of a beautiful year." Axel spat. Mr. Hughes turned red and picked up the phone to call the office. Axel stared straight ahead. I cocked my head, I couldn't believe anyone had stood up to him. Plushie looked down. Toshi did too. I was so lost.

"Uh, whats going on here?" I asked. Toshi and Plushie looked at each other.

"Later." Plushie mouthed. I nodded, and then Mr. Hughes walked to Axel. He whispered something in his ear and walked back to the front of the class.

"I am sorry Mr.-...Axel." He said. I blinked. Mr. Hughes had never said sorry to anyone ever. I looked at Axel. He looked ready to pounce on someone. I waved a hand in front of him. He turned, sharply, and looked at me, his green eyes staring into my soul. I gulped.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded, and started to write in his binder. I shrugged. I blew steam and looked at the ceiling. A long day filled with drama was filled in for me. Joy.

Gym Class...

It turns out Axel had gym with us too. I only sat next to him in Science. I laid down, my legs stretched across Pence, Olette and my head in Toshi's lap. I smiled when she looked at me.

"Comfy?" She asked. I wiggled a little.

"Yes." I said. Axel looked at me with a cautious eye, and whispered in Plushies ear. She noddeed. Axel leaned close

to Toshi. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded too. I sat up. Toshi looked at me.

"Oh, chotto mate, sheesh." She said. I twitched.

"Chotto mate..." I said. She laughed.

"I mean it friendly terms." She said. I laughed.

"Aww, only friendly?

"Roxie..." She said. I laughed.

"Joking." I said. She smiled and stood up to sit next to Plushie. Now I was sitting next to Axel. I looked at him. He smiled.

"Whats up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not to much. I miss Nam and -"

"Nam?"

"Namine. She is sick from her-" But I stopped myself.

"Sick from what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. So uh, where do you live?" I asked.

"Uh, GlenOak Drive. Two house from Plushie." He said. I nodded. I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I groaned. Demyx. He walked up to me.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Hotoy Te...!" I spat. Axel looked at me funny.

"Japaneese." I replyed.

"Where the hell is she."

"Again. Ho-Toy-Te!" I barked. I sighed and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Axel asked.

"Demyx is Nam's boyfriend and he wanted to know where she was but he should know..the cold hearted bastard." I said, coldly.

"Oh, and where did you learn japaneese?" He asked.

"I used to live in Japan. Then my dad got a new job here in Twilight Town, and we have been here since I was in third grade." I said.

"Oh."

I stood up. Class was over and I couldn't wait to get to the skatepark. I waved bye to everyone and headed to the bus. No homework, no bookbag since it was friday. I pushed open the door and walked out to the bus. Sora was leaning against a lightpole and followed me as he saw me get outside.

"Hey Roxie!" He chimed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing honey! I just love you!" He said. I laughed.

"Sure. Whatever." I said. I looked around and sighed. Axel was coming out and I didn't want him to see Sora.

"What are you so nervous about Roxie?" He asked, following my gaze into the hoard that swallowed the bus lot. I shook my head.

"Nothing Sora." I said. He shrugged and put his arm around me.

"I love you Roxie!" He said. I groaned and rolled my eyes, twisting my way out of his grasp. Axel was there now, and he was staring at me like I was from the Twilight Zone.

"Roxas..." He said. I smiled. Sora looked at him.

"Who is that Roxie!" He asked.

"Nobody. Go away." I growled.

"Fine. I see Riku anyways. Bye Roxie!" He said, and left me. Axel laughed.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My brother." I said. He nodded.

"Ah. Okay." He said. I shook my head.

"Bus is right here. Get online today." I said. He nodded and I loaded on my bus. I sat down, only Hayner was on the bus. I sat with him.

"Pence went home with Olette." Hayner said. I nodded.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know. There might be a struggle match today." I said. Struggle was one of our favorite games, and ever since a tradjec event that happend last year, it's been held in the skatepark. I normally one, not to brag, but tonight I felt like sitting and watching, though that might not last for long. I waved by to Pence when my stop came and walked off the bus. Sora went home with Riku that night. I ran into my room, avoiding the constant lectures from my parents. I sat down on my black computer chair and logged on my computer. Only Axel, Toshi, and Plushie were on.

_**Skateboarder4life has logged on**_

**YourLittleToshi: Yeah and then an old hippie car!**

**Plushie: Oh hey Roxie!**

**PyroManiac: We were just talking about you...**

**Skateboarder4life: Wtf..**

**YourLittleToshi: Ooh I do love IM slang!**

**Plushie: 0.0 I dont.**

**YourLittleToshi: Hiya wts up? lke im so brd i cnt stnd it! i luv u alot! **

**PyroManiac: Yea...okay...**

**Skateboarder4life: ...**

**Plushie: Toshi your still coming over tonight right?**

**YourLittleToshi: Yea, oh Axel I need those handcuffs back...**

**PyroManiac: Okay...**

**Skateboarder4life: ...**

**Plushie: What are you doing tonight Roxie?**

**Skateboarder4life: Struggle Match w/ Hayner **

**PyroManiac: Oh, whats that?**

**Plushie: It's a place where guys beat each other up for orbs to get money.**

**PyroManiac: Sounds like fun im in!**

**YourLittleToshi: Oh goafvmao;ga**

**Plushie: wtf!**

**YourLittleToshi: I am so sorry. Toshi can't be on right-afb**

**PyroManiac: ...**

**YourLittleToshi: GOD I AM GONNA KILL KRIS!**

_**YourLittleToshi has logged off**_

_**TickleMeEmo has signed on**_

_**SoBlackImWhite has signed on**_

**Skateboarder4life: Wtf...**

**TickleMeEmo: Whats going on?**

**PyroManiac: Who are you, emo kid?**

**TickleMeEmo: Lauren**

**PyroManiac: Oh**

**SoBlackImWhite: AND I AM STEPHANIE!!!!!**

**Skateboarder4life: Yes, we know Steph.**

**SoBlackImWhite: Hehehe. Waffles are yummy!!!**

**TickleMeEmo: ...**

**SoBlackImWhite: WHO ARE YOU PYROMANIAC!!!**

**PyroManiac: Axel...**

**TickleMeEmo: OOOH I KNOW YOU!**

**SoBlackImWhite: OOH I...think i do...OH WELL!**

**Plushie: Whats going on over there? Toshi and Kris still fighting?**

**PyroManiac: WOAH I CAN SEE IT FROM THE WINDOW!**

**Plushie: WHAT!!!!**

**TickleMeEmo: WHAT DID WE MISS!!!! God i am lost!**

**SoBlackImWhite: GAH! I HATE BEING CONFUSED**

**PyroManiac: OMG TOSHI JUST HIT KRIS WITH A REMOTE!**

**Skateboarder4life: ...**

**SoBlackImWhite: OOH I WANNA SEEE!!!!**

**TickleMeEmo: Yeah, I think i'll pass on that... i've seen to much blood shed for now...**

**Plushie: TOSHI! I GOTTA HELP HER**

_**Plushie has logged off**_

**PyroManiac: so see you at the skatepark?**

**Skateboarder4life: yeah**

**TickleMeEmo: huh?**

**SoBlackImWhite: WHAT! YOU MADE PLANS WITHOUT US!**

_**Skateboarder4life has logged off**_

My eye twitched. Toshi was going to kill her brother. I hope that they can stop her in time. I stood up and changed into my skateshoes, picked up my board and walked out. My parents met me at the door.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"Skatepark with Hayner." I said. My mom nodded and walked into the kitchen. My dad stared at me. My mom came back and handed me an apple. I handed it back.

"Not hungry." I said. My mom sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Boy your going to eat something, it might not be now, but wait until you get home." He said, but I walked out the door. I dropped my board on the pavement and skated a while down the street. It was fall, so the trees were an array of beautiful colors. The wind rustled up the leaves under my board, making a whirlwind of colors. I turned to corner and stopped. Hayner was there. He smiled and we kept skating, the chilly autumn air nipping at us as we glided along the sidewalk. The football stadium came in view, so I knew we were close. I spotted a small blob, with red hair. I knew right away it was Axel. I skated a bit faster, trying to catch up, but he was too far ahead. We made it to the park and opened the gate. Toshi, whose broken arm now had a companion of a blackeye, and Plushie were standing next to Axel. They were so short compared to him. But then again, so was I. Hayner and I picked our boards up and walked up to them. I leaned on Toshi's shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing you won the fight with Kris?" I asked. Toshi was a tomboy, but, she was pretty hot too. Then again, Plushie was the exact same way, but she didn't fight as much as Toshi. Toshi bit my ear. I jumped back.

"Oww! Daamn what was that for!" I asked.

"Don't lean on me!" She said. I nursed my ear.

"You could have just said so, damn." I said. She shrugged and walked back to the Snack Bar with Plushie. Hayner had already spotted Olette and left with her. I was left there alone with Axel, again. He sighed. I looked at him.

"So, whats going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Sora's at Rikus. Namine is- shit." I said. I forgot to check on her when I left the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called her. I turned from Axel as it rang. Namine answered.

"Hello?" A raspy voice. I sighed...its' sound full of relief.

"Nam, baby I meant to check on you before I left." I explained.

"It's okay." She said. She didn't sound good.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Listen I have to go." She said. I told her bye and hung up. I turned back to Axel. He was looking at me.

"Wait, I thought that she had a boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I am just her best friend." I said. He nodded as if he understood. I heard the announcer come on, saying that the match was about to start. Axel followed me as I wormed my way through the over-crowded park when we made it to the center. Hayner was across from us with Olette, and I spotted Toshi. Toshi wanted to fight tonight, but with her broken arm she couldn't. We watched as victem by victem were crushed by the over-eager huge brown man that fought aimlessly the men that were tossed at him. Finally, no one was left to fight. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay, since no one will verse Mr. Uh...Big guy over here, the reigning champion will verse him, and that is, Roxas." He called. I sighed. I wormed my way into the middle. I was very good at fighting, sadly. I have been in more fights then I can remember. People often under-estimated me as being wak. The all found out they were wrong. The announcer walked back out. The man in front of me laughed.

"This is going to be easy." He said. He cracked his knuckles and charged, heading straight for me. I easily dodged, going to the left, and letting him fall right into the crowd. He stood up, and I could see his veins popping out all over him. He roared and charged again, that time I stuck my foot out, tripping him and making him land flat on his face. I punched him right in the back of the neck, and he froze. Ah, good old pressure points. I waited for the bell to sound signalling my voctory, and when it did the hoard of people cheered. I sighed and walked out, forgetting about the prize, only focused on gettting out of there with Axel. Glory means nothing. I grabbed his hand as we were whisked out of the Skatepark.

"I didn't know you could fight." He said.

"Oh, well, never underestimate me." I said. He laughed.

"I won't. Got it memorized." He said. I smiled. His voice had that oh-so appealing ring to it. We sat on the side of the road for a little while, mostly in an awkward silence. Then Toshi and Plushie came up. Now Toshi had a cut on her arm. I laughed nervously, wondering how she got it.

"Damn you get more cuts then me when I am emo." I joked. Axel cocked his head. Lauren and Stephanie, who were on the other side of the street, stared at us.

"I'm not emo, just joking around." I said, laughing. Lauren yelled at us from the other side of the street.

"Thats not FUNNY ROXAS! SOME OF US ARE EMO!" She said, and stormed off with Stephanie. Plushie sat down next to Axel and Toshi sat next to me. Toshi leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers.

"Sleepy honey?" I asked. She nodded I motioned for us to stand and go home. The four of us stood, andToshi about fell over she was so tired. I picker her up, laying my board in her lap and carrying her down the street. She buried her head in my shoulder and fell asleep. Plushie laughed.

"Aww, my Toshi is sleepy." She said. Then Plushie yawned. Axel laughed.

"So are you." He said. Plushie nodded. She stopped, stretched her arms out and gave Axel a puppy-dog look.

"Carry me Axie!" She said. He rolled his eyes and carried her. It was pretty awkward, walking home with the sleeping females in our arms at around 12:00 at night. We made it to Toshi's house and Axel knocked on the door with his foot. Kris answered.

"What." He said. I could tell that he wasn't to happy to see his sister home.

"Your sister is here. And Plushie." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the door open.

"Thrid door on the left." He called walking into another room. I walked in followed by Axel. We made it to her door and I gently opened it. Axel and I laid the two girls on her bed, both asleep with a pleasent expression on their face. We silently left the room, closing the door behind us. We walked across the yard to Axel's and he opened the door. I waved bye and walked down to the road, dropping my board at my feet and skating home. I easily assumed that there would be yelling at my house. I was right. My parents stared yelling at me as soon as I stepped foot in the door, but I kept running up the steps to my room.I locked the door and jumped on my bed. I sighed and looked across the room. Nothing new. I began carressing the incredibly soft comforter I have, and crawled under it fully clothed and tired. Cat jumped up and cruled up at the end of my bed, and I drifted of into a deep slumber, a smile planted on my face. Suddenly a knock came on my door. I sat up as my mom came in. She sat on my bed, placing a key next to her.

"Hey Roxas." She said.

"Hey."

"I think I forgot to tell you, but Cloud is coming home tomorrow." She said. I smiled. Cloud was my other brother, he is twenty three and lives in Midgar, which is twelve hours away, so we don't see him much.

"Cool." I said.

"By the way, he has a surprise for all of us." She said.

"Is Aerith pregnant?" I asked. Aerith is his girlfriend, whom is a little too cheerful for people who don't know her.

"No. I don't think... oh dear." And with that she left the room. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

**Toshi: Wow I am getting better at this!**

**Plushie: Yes you are. **

**A Serious Joke: ... It's the apocalypse! Toshi wrote something good! -runs and hides-**

**Lauren: I loved it!!!!**

**Stephano: Me too!**

**Toshi: VAMPIRES WILL RULE THE EARTH!**

**Stephano: YESS! -runs away with Lauren-**

**Toshi: Review! 7-10 prettyy please! It took me like..FOREVER to type, edit, blah this and I bet there is still errors so JUDGE ON HOW GOOD IT IS NOT ERRORS!! Thank you:D**


End file.
